


Alternate Dimension, Alternate Love

by Aneira_Fen_Foxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneira_Fen_Foxx/pseuds/Aneira_Fen_Foxx
Summary: Snape gets a late night visit and decides to use it to his advantage. His heart has different plans though.Story is rated mostly for language but may contain more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are thoughts, CAPS are yelled words, Combined Italics and Caps are emphasized words
> 
> I dont own the rights, just my Character and thoughts (and those can be pretty scary at times)
> 
> My story will start out doing Snapes PoV and then switch to my OC PoV but in later chapters it will just be my characters PoV. I hope I can make it transition between them clearly, but without further delay......

"Snape? Severus Snape; wake up. Wake up, I must talk with you." He stirred in his sleep as the voice of his dreams called out for him. They were so vivid that he felt like crying when he awoke; he hated when he dreamed about Lily. This night had been the worst. He had dreamed of the wedding; she had told him she was marrying James the day before. There had been nothing he could do about it, so he had distanced himself even further than before.

He opened his eyes and looked at the clock; it was 3 AM. With a sigh he rolled over and stared at the ceiling. It was going to be hard to face the Dark Lord today. The Dark Lord had a plan that required all his servants to play a key role in. He was going to get the details today but, after that dream, he wasn't feeling up to it. Perhaps a hot shower would help clear his head. He would have to remember to pull that dream from his memories before leaving.

He stretched and walked into the bathroom to start heating the shower. Walking back into the room, he thought he saw someone sitting on the edge of his bed, but as he focused on the area the figure faded. He shook his head; it had to have been a remnant from the dream, as the figure had red hair like Lily's. He grabbed his clothes for the day and went to soak. It wasn't until the water ran cold that he finally pulled himself from the shower.

Wrapping a towel around himself, he prepared the supplies he needed for shaving. It would have been easy to do with magick, but it was one of the primal things that he enjoyed doing by hand. He reached up and wiped the fog away with his hand. As he stared at himself in the mirror, he saw a flash of red again. He turned around, wand raised. His heart skipped a beat; there sat Lily in the chair next to his bed, hair falling in her face. Had his dreams finally come true?

 *****OC PoV*****

I sat and watched as Severus slept. His sleep seemed peaceful, except for the sadness etched in his brow. I would have been content to let him sleep forever if it hadn't been for the importance of what today would bring. "Snape, Severus Snape, wake up. Wake up, I must talk to you." I cringed as he tossed at the sound of my voice.

As he started to stir, I could feel the spell weakening, pulling me back into my time. I struggled to stay in the room until he woke, but when he rolled over he couldn't see me. I fell back into my time and quickly cast the spell again. This time when I appeared, he seemed to notice me, but the spell faded again before I could say anything. I managed it once again as he climbed into the shower. As the spell faded again, I knew it would be a while before I could try again.

The spell I was using just wasn't strong enough; I looked around my room trying to find something that would help me stay in his time longer. Not finding anything, I ran to the office. I could be killed for what I was about to do, but I figured it was worth it. I snuck in and stole the Time-turner. I said a quick spell that placed a look alike in its place; it should buy me some time before anyone realized the real one was missing. I checked to make sure no one was in the hall before running back to my room.

I spun the time-turner as I said the spell. Inter-dimensional-time-travel was not as easy as I thought it would be. I appeared in his room just as the shower was shut off. From where I was standing, I had a perfect view as he stepped out of the shower, his body dripping. I quickly sat down in the chair beside me as he wrapped a towel around himself. I let my hair fall over my face as I gathered my thoughts; I hoping the blush would stop before he noticed me this time. I needed his help, and I couldn't let primal feelings get in the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are thoughts, CAPS are yelled words, Combined Italics and Caps are emphasized words

Severus stepped back until the counter was pressed into his back. He had to be dreaming still. Lily was on her honeymoon; he had watched the ship sail off from the shadows. This couldn't be Lily unless something was terribly wrong. Could something have happened on the ship? He slowly stepped towards his room. "Lily?" he asked hesitantly.

"Please put some clothes on before you come in here. I have to tell you something very important, and I'm not sure I could do that with you standing there naked." The voice didn't sound like Lily, but maybe it was just the early morning. He glanced down, slightly embarrassed, then he quickly turned and shut the bathroom door. He had to hold himself together; his heart raced at the thought of her in his room.

He ran his hand through his hair and saw the reflection of the dark mark.  _Shite, I hope she didn't see that._ He dressed quickly, and then he turned to look at himself in the mirror. Could he handle it if this was nothing more than an argument between her and James? He would kill James if he hurt Lily in anyway. He made sure the anger and pain was out of his eyes before turning back towards his room. If he was going to make it through the day, he had better get this part over with.

 

*******OC PoV*******

I took a breath as he turned to face me. I heard him call her name; it seemed fitting, since it was part of the reason I was here. I glanced between a split in my hair. The towel hung dangerously close to falling off; if I was going to do this, I had to hold it together. "Please put some clothes on before you come in here. I have to tell you something very important, and I'm not sure I could do that with you standing there naked," I found myself saying.

I took a deep breath as he closed the bathroom door. I saw the dark mark as he turned; it was moving slightly which meant he was going to be called soon. I double checked the time. I had to speak quickly and not be led off course. It was hard enough to focus at the moment; my thoughts kept going back to his body, dripping with water and very naked. I cleared my throat as the door opened again.

"Sit down, please," I motioned towards his bed. To my relief, he didn't argue as I had expected him too. I finally looked into his eyes; there was pain as he realized I was not who he had hoped for, but he was quick to hid it again. "We don't have much time, so please just listen while I talk. You are about to be called to a very important meeting. It is imperative that you volunteer for the job that is offered. _DO NOT LET LUCIUS GET THIS JOB_! Tell me you understand."

He nodded and was about to speak, when I held up my hand and cut him off. "If the question arises as to why you want it so bad, answer with this: 'I feel that Dumbledore will be more apt to believing that I feel for the muggles, being half-blooded myself.' Is that understood? Good. Now I must leave, but in a few minutes your mark will burn. Try to ignore the call for a few minutes. I'll return tonight for any further questions you may have; until then, clear your mind of this moment to the best of your ability. I do not know if the Dark Lord is as powerful here as he is where I'm from."

I stood and walked over to his bedside table. There was a picture of him standing next to a girl with red hair and green eyes; she looked just like me. "I'm going to borrow this for the moment. I promise it will be back before you are." I grabbed the picture and left before he could object. I was going to pay with my life if I got caught.

 

*******Snape PoV*******

Snape stepped back into the room. Lily motioned towards the bed, "Please sit." As though he would do anything but listen to her. He sat and waited for her to look up. As she lifted her face, he could see quite clearly that it wasn't Lily.  _I should have known better; but if she's not Lily, then who is she and how does she know my name?_

He listened while she spoke with certainty about events that were yet to happen. " _DO NOT LET LUCIUS GET THIS JOB_!"  _Lucius? This must be another death eater's idea of a joke. Well, I'll just ask some simple questions to figure out who is behind this._  He opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted. _I've never had anyone interrupt me like that before._ It was too much of a shock for him to do anything but nod and agree.

He watched as she stood and walked over to the table. If she hadn't been a pawn in someone else's joke, she would be a tempting being. Albeit it helped that she resembled Lily with her hair and eyes, but she held someone else features.  _But whose? She has to be about twenty. I'd be surprised if she was any older._  She grabbed the picture of him and Lily taken the summer before she started dating James. "I promise it will be back before you are." Before he could object she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are thoughts, CAPS are yelled words, Combined Italics and Caps are emphasized words

I did it, I couldn't believe it but I did it. I might just be able to pull this whole scheme off. I know it wouldn't be in my dimension, but at least I'd be able to change the timeline in someone else's. I just hoped that I could pull it all off. I heard footsteps in the hall and quickly stuffed the picture and time-turner under my pillow just as Draco Malfoy walked in.

"Ugh, why would you decorate your room like this? It's so mud-blood like." I cringed as he used the derogatory term for the muggle-born wizards and witches. I couldn't stand the way everyone thought lower of those that weren't pure-blood; ironically the Dark Lord was half-blood himself. I could hear Draco walking around the room and looking at and through things.

"Is there something you wanted Draco, or are you here to just be annoying? Because, believe me, it's working," I said turning to face him just as he picked up my diary. He dropped it indifferently and walked up real close to me. "Your father sent me to tell you that dinner is ready. He says to wear something nice, since you have guests." I shrugged and stepped around him; "I guess I'll go get my dress on then."

He started to sit and grab for the pillow. "You can leave now that you have delivered your message," I said quickly grabbing him by the arm and pulling him towards the door. He stopped quickly and pulled me into his arms. "I could help you get dressed," he said with an evil grin. "I'm sure dinner can wait for another five to ten minutes." I silently said a spell as I pushed against him to separate us.

"For as much as that thought makes me want to throw-up a dinner I haven't had yet," I said as soon as we had parted. "I'm sure my father wouldn't want to wait that long. You of all people should remember that fact." He glared at me before replying. "He also told me to wait and make sure you come down quickly." I pointed towards the door; "You can wait out in the hall. I require the privacy to change."

As soon as the door shut I spelled it to not be opened from the outside until it was opened again from the inside. I gathered up the picture and time-turner. They would need a safer place to stay. I moved to my closet and passed my hand over the secret panel. Inside were all the things I had acquired since finding out my true heritage. My father wasn't really my father; he had adopted me at a young age.

I placed the items inside with the only other picture of my mother that I had; she was standing at graduation with three guys. Two of them appeared close enough in looks that they could have been brothers; they both had their arms around her, but she leaned in to the one on her left. The third guy in the back couldn't take his eyes off her; if you watched the picture closely you could see her right hand reaching back to hold his hand, but it was subtle and really well covered.

Draco pounded on the door; "Hurry up your father is hollering up the stairs threatening me with the Crucio Curse." I rolled my eyes as he complained; he was such a wuss. I hurried to change anyways, mostly because if I didn't I would be the next to be cursed. I opened the door and had to swallow the bile that rose as Draco greedily looked me over. I grudgingly took his offered arm and we descended to dinner.

 

*******Snape's PoV*******

Snape shook his head. He had to be dreaming. There was no way this Lily copy had just disappeared. She didn't even apparate; there hadn't been a pop like there usually is. He got up and made his way back to the bathroom, stripping his shirt as he went. He needed to get ready for the day.

He was tempted to take a cold shower just to gain control of his life again. He glanced at his watch; there wasn't time for another shower. He scrubbed up and began to shave. As he shaved, his mind wandered over the different longings that his body could produce. Having seen what he thought was Lily; his mind was immediately going through the what-if's of their relationship.

His mind wandered to this new girl. There was so much he wanted to know about her. How she did what she did, what it was that made her come talk to him.  _It has to be another death eater, but how would they have known that I would be affected by a Lily look-alike so much?_  As he took the last swipe of the razor another, more important thought crossed his mind. _Who the hell was this girl?_

Just as he rinsed and cleaned up from shaving, his mark started to burn. The voice of the Dark Lord echoed in his head. "Come to me, my servant. I require your presence. Come to me now." The voice slithered like that of a snake; how he despised snakes. The words of this girl returned to his mind; "You are about to be called to an important meeting. _DO NOT LET LUCIUS GET THIS JOB_!"

Snape stared at his reflection, perhaps for a bit longer than anticipated. His mark burned again, stronger and with more pain. He quickly grasped his arm, his fingertips grazing the wound; "I hear you my lord. Allow me to dress and I shall be right there." The pain left as quickly as it came.  _This girl had better answer some questions tonight._

As he got redressed and ready to leave he glanced once more to the chair she had been sitting in. He could see her eyes staring at him, but they were no longer Lily's. Although both green, hers were speckled with amber and more animalistic than human. It didn't make any sense. None of it made sense ever since he woke from that dream. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. When that didn't work he placed his wand to his temple and pulled the silvery string of memories from his mind, placing them in a vial before leaving to answer his master's call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: So I moved this story over from FF.net and I dont have it all written out as much as I would like. So please consider these chapters a sort of teaser at more to come, and I will update as life and work allows me.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner was moving too slowly. I understood that it was supposed to be a celebration of sorts but I just couldn’t bring myself around to being joyous on such a night. I was also getting sick of Draco’s wandering hands. Any time we had to dance he was always grabbing my ass. When our father’s made us sit next to each other his hand kept trying to slide up my skirt. I would have apparated to my room had it not been for “the guest of honor”.

McGonagall was scared, you could read it in her eyes; but if you were too dumb to tell from that, there were always the werewolves to watch. They were on edge because of the fear in the room; they anticipated for a chase. I tried to catch McGonagall’s eye but with Draco’s constant attention on me, it was near impossible to do. I wanted so badly to tell her that things would be ok; if not in this world then in another one to be sure. The sad thing was though, I wasn’t even sure my plan would work.

“Desiree, you have hardly said ten words all night. Is anything the matter?” The voice slithered into my mind; I could tell he was trying Occlumency on me, but I had my walls up before he could even catch a breath of my thoughts. “I suppose I’m just tired, M’lord. If it wasn’t such an important night I would have already begged permission to retire.” I stared straight ahead as the Dark Lord moved into my line of sight.

“Why do you insist on doing that? Have I not provided you with all your wants and desires? It does hurt my feelings, yes my dear sweet child, I have feelings.” He grabbed my chin as I tried to turn away from him, forcing me to stare into his eyes. “I had hoped that you would have grown out of that phase. Perhaps I should break my own rules, and force it out of you; though you have been most loyal in all other aspects. I am usually not a patient man however, so don’t think that it won’t come.”

Lucius walked over and cleared his throat. “My lord, my son would be honored to have a word with you. If you are not too busy here, excuse me when you are no longer busy here, would you so honor us?” Voldemort gave me a slight squeeze before releasing his hold on me. “I believe I have made my point here. Lucius I require a drink, bring one to me while I talk with your son.”

“You should not make him so angry,” Lucius said in a whisper, his back towards the rest of the room. “It would not do for someone with secret plans, such as your-self.” I blinked back my tears before facing him. “What would you know of secret plans?” I looked him in the eyes, afraid that if I turned away now the truth would reveal itself. “I’ve made enough of them in my time; it is not so hard to see them in others, though many turn a blind eye, seeing only that which they wish to see. If you will excuse me, I must get some drinks. You might consider, doing so yourself as you look a little flushed.”

He motioned with his chin towards the punch. I turned and saw McGonagall getting herself some, and being hounded (literally) at the same time. I looked back at Lucius and subtly tipped my head in thank you. I walked up and placed myself between McGonagall and the werewolf. “Fenrir take a walk,” I said as I began to pour myself a drink. A feral growl escaped his lips and I turned on him. “You would presume that you could growl at me; I will put you in your place dog. The only reason you are not dead like so many others of your kind is because it’s more of a sick joke than an actual liking of you. Do not make me change the dark one’s mind.”

Fenrir’s audible growl stopped but the snarl remained; “I’m to watch over the witch; by orders from the dark one himself.” I pointed to the wall on the opposite side of the room. “You can watch from there just as easily. It’s not like she can go anywhere, anti-apparating spells are in place covering this whole property. She would have to make it to the east gate before she could do anything; I’m sure you would be able to find her before that. Besides, am I less capable of doing the job than you?”

He let out a vocal snarl before turning to walk away. “I would say thank you,” McGonagall began; “If it wasn’t for the fact that you seem to dislike him just as much yourself.” I waited until no one was around us before replying. “I’m not as bad as the others, I mostly sent him away so he would leave you alone. I have some things I would like to talk to you about, but it is best if no one was to over-hear us; the werewolf is no exception.”

I motioned for her to follow me and walked us into the empty dining room. Anyone could look and see us so it wasn’t as though she were walking off. For added protection though, once we passed the doorway I cast the muffliato spell so no one passing by could listen in. “I understand you were the Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts; is that correct?”

She nodded, unsure of where I was going. I took a sip of my drink before continuing. “Would you by any chance know of different dimensions, or know someone who does?” When she nodded again my heart skipped a beat. “My dear girl, what are you about?” she asked behind her cup. “Before I answer that you must answer me this, if you can; if you could change the outcome in one dimension, would it change it for all of them?”

She choked on her drink, but also signaled that someone was coming. I glanced up and saw Draco making his way towards us. I took her cup from her and pretended to aid her with her choking; asking questions with haste. “It’s not you that knows is it?” She shook her head. “Would you be able to get to them and bring them to a designated spot if I could get you out of here?” She responded with a nod. I glanced at Draco as he stepped around a dancing couple; just a few more feet. “In less than twenty minutes, you shall escape; remember what I said to Fenrir about the east gate, only go west.”

She stopped her ‘choking’ just as Draco stepped over the threshold. “If it’s not too inconvenient for me to interrupt; Desiree I seek a moment of your time. McGonagall, they want your presence back in the dance hall.” He sneered at her as he said it then pulled me after him down the hall. I managed to slip a paper in her hands before going around the corner. “I can walk on my own thank you very much,” I said pulling myself from his grip. With a sigh he opened the next door we came to and motioned for me to enter. He checked to make sure the room was clear of anyone before closing the door.

“As I’m sure you know, I have been bidding for your affection all night.” He said as he turned to face me. “Oh is that what you call it,” I said sarcastically. “I would have called it molestation, near rape, groping. But bidding for affection; never crossed my mind.” I watched as his eyes filled with a rage that he fought to suppress. Clearing his throat, he continued. “I don’t know why you choose to make things difficult. Allow me to simplify matters. I just requested your hand in marriage, and it was approved. Let me make myself perfectly clear on this one; I will not allow my wife to speak back to me or anyone else of a higher standing the way you do. So you might as well give it up now. Is that understood?”

I scoffed. “You actually presume that I would become your willing wife? Let me make one thing clear to you. I will not be the pawn in someone else’s game, especially when they haven’t even realized they already lost.” I stood an arms-length away from him, daring him to make a move. It wasn’t a matter of if he would, just a matter of when. I needed to choose my words carefully; otherwise it could be the downfall of my plans. “Besides, I wouldn’t want to be the wife of a man who got his nose broken by a mud-blood.”

I nearly choked on the last word, but he didn’t notice; his anger had reached its boiling point. Just as his hand reached back to hit me I screamed; “HELP!!!!!!!!” The fear registered in his eyes but it was too late. The werewolves had heard my cry and already alerted the others; we could hear them coming down the hall. Draco quickly moved away from me. “Foolish move,” I said with a laugh and proceeded to rip my own dress, causing it to look as though it had been forced. I then fell to the ground sobbing.

The door exploded as Voldemort and the others entered the room. Draco fell and began scooting backwards; “My lord I swear I did nothing…” Voldemort raised his hand, silencing Draco immediately. “You expect me to take your word over the evidence I see. You would attack one of my most treasured items in my own home. Perhaps I made my decision too hastily. I should kill you for this.” He directed his wand towards Draco, but I had scooted across the floor and grabbed his leg.

“Don’t, don’t please. Let us not ruin an otherwise perfect evening. I was not harmed; he didn’t get much accomplished before I screamed. Please, for my sake, don’t kill him.” I cried into his leg. He reached down and lifted me to my feet; wrapping me in his arms. “Desiree my dear sweet girl, if it is your wish that he shall live, I shall grant it. Only stop your tears.”

Many of the other death eaters had backed out of the room once they feared an attack from the Dark Lord. “Let him live; we may yet have a use for him in the future. I just ask that I be allowed to go back to my room.” The Dark Lord nodded once; “Lucius, take your son and leave; the rest of you, back to the celebration. As for you my dear sweet daughter, go and rest in your room.” He then kissed my forehead and guided me out the door.

I made my way to my room. Just as I reached my door I heard Fenrir shouting. “She’s gone! Fan out and find her. Check the fence lines first, she can’t have gone far.” I smiled as I closed my door; she made it out. I quickly changed and repaired my dress. I waited until I heard my father yelling before I entered the hidden compartment in my closet.

 

************Snape's POV************

 

Snape stepped into his house and leaned against the door. The meeting had lasted longer than he had hoped for. He was exhausted; the lack of sleep was not helping. He needed to make himself some dinner and then it would be an early bed. Although at this point, sleep sounded more tempting than bed; except she was supposed to show up. _How did she know about the plan before everyone else? It’s strange though that this girl was in no one’s mind. Where did she come from then?_

The Dark Lord’s plan was a bit more insane than his usual ones. It was possible that it would work; the meeting had after all, worked out the same way as the girl had predicted. Lucius had been offered the job first; but remembering what the girl had said, Snape had volunteered his services instead. The Dark Lord had agreed with his idea; Dumbledore was one who favored the muggle community.

Snape’s stomach growled, letting him know that dinner could not be passed up. He ate a sandwich then headed upstairs. He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth; looking into the mirror he saw his picture reflecting back at him. He spun around and hurried over picking it up to examine it. “I told you it would be back before you were.”

The blood in his veins seemed to freeze. Her voice had been haunting him all day, even after he had removed the memories. He slowly turned and saw her for the first time, standing in front of the window. _How long has she been standing there?_ “The meeting lasted longer then I remembered. Not that it matters much, as long as you got the job. You did get the job, didn’t you?” She asked turning from the window. _Did she just say longer than she remembers?_

Once again he was reminded of Lily but this time the sadness didn’t follow. For as quickly as he was reminded, he immediately saw all the differences. “Yes I got the job, but how did you know about all this?” She gave the barest smile which only added to her beauty. He shook his head slightly to try and refocus his thoughts. _Pull yourself together Sev. For all you know she could be an auror sent to track you down._

“I suppose you probably have questions for me. Would you mind if we sat?” Her tone was soft, not like any auror he had encountered. Snape wondered if it would be too much to move this meeting out of his room; this was his private area. “Would you mind too terribly if we moved this to the lounge perhaps? There is better seating there,” he wanted to study her just as much as he wanted answers.

“That sounds reasonable; I guess the bedroom is for more personal matters.” She was blushing; he could hear it in her voice though it was too dark to actually see on her face. He held his hand out, gesturing for her to go first; she tucked her hair behind her ear and slid past silently. After glancing back at the picture, he followed. This was going to be a long night; hopefully the Dark Lord wouldn’t need him tomorrow so he could catch up on his sleep.

Once they made it to the lounge, she proceeded to pace the back wall. “Could I offer you a drink perhaps?” Snape started to uncork a bottle of sherry. “No thank you. I don’t drink; it allows me to keep my head in the game a bit easier, if you know what I mean.” She was not like what he was expecting; though he had only seen her the one time. He poured himself half a glass and took a seat furthest away from her waiting for her to begin.

“I’ll bet you are wondering why I came here; if not how I have done what I’ve done.” She stopped pacing and watched him. A soft and embarrassingly shy smile played at her lips; “I’m not sure where to begin, but perhaps if you asked me questions then I’ll answer them. Anything at all; ask me anything and it will help me to explain things.” It was obvious to him that what she was currently doing was new to her; if he was to get any straight answers she would need to feel at peace.

“Please, take a seat. It will help you relax a bit and thus focus your thoughts.” He was going to have to hold his impatient temper in, he could tell, but it would be worth it. She sat on the edge of her chair, ready to run. “Shall we start with our names? You already appear to know mine, so what is yours?” Her eyes glowed as she responded; “Desiree, my name is Desiree.” He couldn’t help the smile; it was a name he had heard in past conversations. Lily’s name for her future daughter; it was only fitting that this Lily look-alike would have that name. _Perhaps my mind has cracked, but I shall go along with this to the end._

“Desiree, no matter what language it translate to about the same; desire, or to belong to one’s heart. It’s a beautiful name, if I may say so.” The blush that covered her face was just as intriguing as anything else that had happened. “This one may be tough for you to answer. How is it that you look so much like my friend, Lily? I have met her family, and never met you?” There was a hint of fear that passed through her eyes, but it quickly vanished, instead being replaced with resolve. “You may not believe me if I tell you, but what I am about to say is the truth,” she said, staring me straight in the eyes.


End file.
